Blight
Blite 'is a character and antagonist from ''SlugTerra. He is a vicious Slugslinger who violently destroys his opponents with little effort. He relies mostly on Neotox Slugs, utilizing their poisonous gas to incapacitate his enemies. For many years he resided in the Cavern of Time, in an inescapable maze, after being trapped there by Will Shane. He is voiced Colin Murdock. Biography '''Blite is a brutal slinger and the only one twisted enough to make Neotox his signature slug. Eli's father, Will Shane, was only able to stop Blite by trapping him in an inescapable maze called the Cavern of Time. Personality Blite seems to have a brutal, ruthless and violent nature. In flashbacks, he is shown to not hesitate to take out his opponents, even if it meant killing them. This pushed Will Shane to forcefully trap him in Cavern of Time. Over time, he developed a grudge towards all Shanes. Also during that time, he started going crazy out of isolation. Blite seems to have gotten calmer and less violent. He seemed willing to help the Shane Gang cure the poisonous gas, before ultimately betraying them after hearing that Eli was Will Shane's son. He attempted to kill Eli Shane, but failed. History Early Life Not much of Blite is known, but Blite was a ferocious slug slinger who brutally destroys his opponents. After hearing about countless opponents who attempted to battle Blite and their severe injuries, Will Shane appeared to battle Blite. Ultimately, he was trapped into the Cavern of Time by Will Shane. Blite then developed a grudge against him. Cavern of Time and Lumino Cave Blite became a resident of the Cavern of Time, learning to adapt to his environment. While he was in the Cavern of Time, it seems he went a little bit crazy, but he still holds a nasty grudge against Will Shane. When the Shane Gang appeared to him to ask for help to stop a poisonous gas cloud created by a Ghoul Neotox slug. He eagerly accepts and eventually the Shane Gang led him to freedom. While returning to Lumino Cave, Blite used his Vinedrills to help clear up the poisonous gas; however, they mutated and turned into a monstrous eating plants. The Shane Gang go to help clean it up, but Blite overhears Pronto call Eli by his full name. Realizing that Eli was Will Shane's son, Blite announces that he would finally have his revenge. He attempts to attack Eli, who was about to be eaten by the mutated plant, but Trixie blasts him away. After regaining consciousness, he chases after the Shane Gang and shoots his Neotox Slugs in attempt to stop them from escaping, paralyzing Pronto in the process. Kord then attacks him while Eli saves Pronto from the gas cloud, although he still remained paralyzed. After sending out his Vinedrill to hold Kord in place, Eli confronts him and he shoots a Neotox slug at Eli, paralyzing him. As Blite was about to punch a paralyzed Eli, Burpy emerges and removes his mask. He gets paralyzed too, saving Eli's life. The effect finally wears off and he finds out that the Shane Gang had sent him back to the Cavern of Time. Escaped He reappears briefly at the end of Light as Day, after the Shane Gang finally rid Slugterra of Dr. Blakk, riding a Dino Beast charging straight at them. He has bared a grudge against the whole Shane Gang. Powers and Abilities Blite is a muscular man and he has no problem knocking out his opponents. As seen as his brief battle against Kord, he is quick and able to dodge attacks at ease. Blite seems to be extremely dependent on his Neotox Slugs for battle. He has a current strategy of shooting his Neotox Slug to paralyze his foes before brutally beating them up. Almost all of his opponents that he has encountered has been severely injured. It is implied that some of the Slugslingers he had violently defeated has died. He was eventually stopped by Will Shane, who said that he was too much of a dangerous opponent to fight. He is knowledgeable about his favorite slug, the Neotox, as he is able to figure out that Vinedrills can drain the poisonous gas from the air. He also manages to survive living in the Cavern of Time for a sum amount of time, living off the wild. Later, Blite manages to escape the Cavern of Time on his own. Appearances * No Exit (First) * Light as Day (Small cameo) Affiliations Allies * Shane Gang (Formerly) Enemies *All Shanes - Provoked by Will Shane *Shane Gang - due to their affiliation with Eli (A Shane) Trivia *Blite, Eli and Pronto were the only Slugslingers who were paralyzed on-screen. *He seems to have grown crazy out of isolation. *Blite's Slugs seem to have no problem doing what Blite wants and seemingly adopted his violent personality. *His manner of speech is similar to real life actor Christopher Walken. *His name may be a pun on the word blight. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Killers Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Slugterra Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series